bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cassyopia
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Will Inoue Orihime become stronger? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 22:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy In addition to this, please place pictures at the start of a paragraph rather than in the middle of them. Thank you, 20:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring - Ichigo Kurosaki page Regarding Proper English Hey there, I'm Sun, a member of the team. I saw your message on Yyp's wall so I thought I would explain why your edits are being undone. *''When Ulquiorra tells Ichigo Rukia has been killed, Ichigo, attempts to leave to save her, reasons he and Ulquiorra have no reason to fight.'' The above is what you changed one of the sentences to. This does not make sense n English as the line should read: *''When Ulquiorra tells Ichigo Rukia has been killed, Ichigo, attempting to leave to save her, reasons he and Ulquiorra have no reason to fight.'' It is another way of saying; *''Ichigo, while attempting to leave, reasons that he and Ulquiorra have no reason to fight.'' The was you wrote it makes no sense and is actually not an improvement over what is already written there. It is grammatically incorrect and that's why the edit is being undone. You next sentence was also grammatically incorrect and was not and improvement. Please remember, if you are editing, your edits must be required and must be an improvement over the previous words used. Your sentences made no sense, were grammatically incorrect and were not needed. *Also, never ever redo an edit after it has been undone by a member of the team here This constitutes Edit Warring and your warning above shows that it is against the rules, even if you think you are in the right. If your edit was undone and you don't know why, ask why on the Talk page or the User's talk page. Hope that helps. :When I said that the second sentence was incorrect, at the time of your edit, you had left out spaces where there should have been spaces. Also, when you say that it is an improvement, you mean that it is an improvement in your opinion which is something I disagree with. What you want to change it to, merely makes the sentence needlessly long-winded and it is not a change that is required as the sentence already makes sense as it is. Also, you are entering extra details into a character article and those details can be placed in the Fight Summary of that particular confrontation. Due to how massive Ichigo's article is, we try to keep the plot summary limited to facts and the details kept in the Fight Article, which can be dedicated to the minor details. As it stands, it is not an improvement except you like it better and it makes the sentence needlessly long-winded which is something we avoid here. Hope that helps. ::Nothing you said there changes that it is mere opinion. As I have stated, it makes it overly long when the information can be placed in other articles that have more dedication to the fight. The article currently links to the fight in particular and you actually removed that link. That fight has all the details required and it means that Ichigo's page is not overloaded with too many details when the important stuff is what matters in character articles. Thanks again. :::I have taken nothing personally, I am merely telling you how we do things around here. Your edit was removed and will stay removed. When you are talking to me you are talking to a member of the team and in that capacity it is my role to ensure that all users are aware and comply with the standards around here. There is nothing personal about that other than, this is how it is, the information is there and available so there's no need to create long-winded sentence in the first place. The important information is that Ichigo was goaded into battling Ulquiorra at that moment and lost. If you want more details, they are available on the dedicated page for that fight. Hi page went through extensive text reduction so that it was not overloaded. It may be just a sentence to you, but somebody else may want to add just a sentence and another sentence until his page is overly full again. But we have fight articles for the details of battles and clear, concise summaries of events in the character articles. This decision was made by the team so thanks again for the input. Hi, I'm Xilinoc, head of the Grammar Corner here on Bleach Wiki and another committee member. You seem to be confused about what SunXia is telling you, so allow me to put it in slightly more concise terms. The level of detail present in the plot summary sections of Ichigo's article is exactly what we want because it includes the important details; as the section is so long, many of the finer details are relegated to the articles for the fights and events they pertain to. As such, there is no need to include more details or remove them because the summaries are fine as is. This is not the case for characters with shorter plot summaries/less plot involvement (for a current example, see any of the Sternritter), but for Ichigo and other characters with tons of screentime, we try to just keep the basics and a bit more in their plot summaries so as to avoid having even longer pages. tl;dr there's no need to change the level of detail because the summary has been refined over the years and has what is widely regarded as the right level of detail. I hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC)